Terminal
by Boogie Man Blues
Summary: Two months, six days, eleven hours, twenty-four seconds-...and she waited impatiently.


_standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing_

_girl's love ahead_

_ don't like, don't read period_

* * *

**Terminal**

Two months, six days, eleven hours, twenty-four seconds-...

The time flashed into the young girl's mind as she leaned against the cushioned back of the train bench she currently sat upon. Eyes of clear blue looking up at the pale ceiling while her leg fidgeted up and down in her impatience. She repeated the time again in her head. Two months, six days, eleven hours, aaand twenty four seconds. She assumed. Now, the young girl could look at the watch tied around the wrist that rested near her leg. But that would make her seem too eager. Something the young girl didn't want at all. Today was a very special day for one Aino Minako. So special that the last three weeks was spent with shopping trips that she dragged her friends to for consultation.

Three weeks of 'How does this look?' 'Do you think she'll like me in this?' 'W-what if she likes me better in my red ribbon!' Which was then followed by the reassuring from her friends. ' It looks great' 'Of course, she loves you! Not what you wear'. One time, Haruka had added the fact that she would love the soldier of Venus even if she didn't wear anything at all. To which the Neptunian violinist apologized and smacked her perverted partner in the shoulder. After that, more innuendoes that Minako had tuned out in favor of the sea green ribbon now tied in her hair in place of the usual red one. Currently, she was plagued with the emotions that are more usual to one going on a first date. Granted Minako and her soon-arriving lover never had an official first date like most. It started with ice cream then ended with the vanquishing of a youma that had no real purpose to begin with.

After that it was a simple progress of their relationship. A mild courtship that felt as if it had been going on for centuries. And Minako, selfishly, indulged herself in it. Bathing in it as if it would never going away. Yet when her lover's work took her out of town for what was supposed to be a few days. And when those days turned weeks turned to the two months that she had been without her love, Minako realized just how incomplete she had been before. Sure she only showed it a few times. The occasion sigh and whine, especially when she saw her friends and their significant others. All leading her to promise that when she saw hers, the guardian of Venus would use her namesake to it's full advantage.

The hum of the train came in to her ears and Minako looked toward the sound. Sure enough, soon her ears and everyone else's around hers was buzzing with the loud hum of the train passing by them. Followed by the rawr of it stopping. Her eyes widened as she starred toward the giant machine. A twinkle entering her eyes as she watched the doors open and the passengers pour out from them. The once quiet terminal now ablaze with noises and footsteps. Standing up, she looked around the people that pooled around her. Seeking the signs of dark, almost blackish, green locks and garnet eyes. As the last of the people left and the train departed, her hopeful look grew sour. Small droplets of tears began to form in her eyes as a little hiccup escaped from her mouth. She brought a hand clenching onto the sleeve of her white sweater.

'H-had something happened?' questioned the girl mentally as she sniffled. A soft yet familiar cough came from the platform across from hers. Hesitantly, Minako took a step backward and turned her gaze toward the source. Standing almost across from her stood the very person she had been searching. Dark skin, wise red eyes filled with love, and long dark locks with some in the familiar pun. A smile made of crimson colored lips spread across her cheeks as Minako finally land her eyes on her, fully. A smile of her own marking her cheeks as the older woman picked up her suitcase. "I'll see you downstai-.."

Before the woman could continue her sentence, the blonde was already making her way across the train's railway toward her. "M-minako!"

She dropped her suitcase and dived down toward the edge to help the anxious girl onto her side of the platform. A pair of arms were around the older woman's neck, pressing her into a hug as the woman toppled over. Minako, now safely, in her embrace on the ground of the terminal. One arm wrapping around the younger girl's waist as the other went to blonde locks on her head. "Setsuna! I missed you so much!" exclaimed the young girl as Setsuna placed a kiss on her cheek with a small laugh.

" I missed you too."

* * *

_This is my first fan fiction in a long time. As well as my first story in a while as well. Oh dear~_

_There's probably quite a bit of errors and such here seeing as I only re-read it once. If so, I won't mind it one bit if they were pointed out to me._

_I hoped you enjoyed it never the less._

_Thank you and have a great day._


End file.
